One objective in aircraft design is enhanced takeoff performance. In order to enhance aircraft performance including takeoff performance, aircraft having increased lift and/or reduced drag are generally desirable since the lift-to-drag (L/D) ratio is a material factor in aircraft performance. Indeed, an aircraft having an increased L/D ratio may carry more payload, utilize a shorter runway and have an increased range. For example, an increase in 1% in the L/D ratio of a large twin engine airplane during takeoff may permit the payload of the airplane to be increased by about 2,800 pounds or the range of the airplane to be increased by about 150 nautical miles. Additionally, increases in the L/D ratio of an aircraft may permit the aircraft to utilize smaller engines which, in turn, may advantageously reduce the weight, fuel consumption and/or emissions of the aircraft.